One Wish
by Chrome-Dome
Summary: Krillin wishes he was never born after tired of everyting. He is brought by Dende to see everyone's life with out him. Does he deicde to stay or leave? Dende tries to help but does it really help?
1. Chapter 1

I was tired of it. The neglectance, the names, and the being left behind. I took the dragon balls and made my wish.

I wished I was never born. 18 tried to stop me, but the dragon granted my wish.. I, Krillin was oficaily unborn...

I was taken to a small almost blank area, the corners could be seen. I saw Dende sitting in the corner on the right side of me.

I walked over, "Dende?" He looked up "Yeah, I knew you'd make the wish.. Follow me." I followed confused, but didn't ask anything.

He guided me out of the room. I flew down as I started seeing the city and the lights of buildings. He guided me through crowds of rushing people and toward Bulma's house.

I saw everyone laughing inside and having fun. He looked up asking "Could you imagine yourself there?" I shook my head, replying "No, I wouldn't be laughing if I was. I would be almost miserable."

Dende inquired "So what about 18?" I looked up fast and turned toward him I almost yelled "What happened to her?" He laughed saying "Don't worry she was kept alive. She stays with Bulma and Vegeta."

I was relived she wasn't killed. I looked over and asked "Uh, Dende not sounding stupid but what is today?" He looked up "The same day as you made the wish, Christmas." I exclaimed "But Bulma has her big Capsule Corperation party!" Dende stated "Yes, everyone was there you didn't show."

I looked over and said "I didn't get any invitation.." He looked over and starred dumbfound.. later saying "Oh...Sorry..." I shook my head "It's nothing." He sighed "Let's go check out daily life."

I nodded as we came in front of Goku's house covered in snow and hearing the crackling wood inside.

He popped me to a regular Son family day, eating, training, but they didn't ever bring up the Kami house.

He looked over "You see only Goku visit's Gohan didn't know till he was seven and Roshi was introduced to him. Since you arn't there Goku only visit's once a month."

I quickly realized "What about Radizt?! Uh, Dende once is month was more than when I was there..." He replied "Aha, oh.. sorry, and Goku took him down on the beach when he kicked Bulma."

I just replied a simple "Oh.." He asked "Next?" I nodded.

We came in front of Bulma's house. Vegeta's eating, then training, Bulma and her dad inventing, and Bulma's mom cooking tons of food. Goku dropped down training with Gohan and Vegeta.

I closed my eyes holding back tears. Everything was fine. The crisp snow beaneth my feet was already turning to water as my power level raised a little with anger.

I thought 'I was the one who wished for this, I knew they'd be better off if I was gone.' Dende looked over yelling "Krillin they would not!"

I pointed in the window and stated coldly "The look like it.. the sound like it.. for Dend- you're sake they all look happy!"

The tears streamed along my cheeks. I said "Why'd you want to show me this?!" Dende said "I thought something wouldn't be right or you'd want to be alive..."

I apoligized "I-I'm sorry.. I j-just." I sighed then continued "I j-just don't want to watch this.. I knew they'd be better, but I didn't want to see them laugh and practically have a party since I was never born."

Dende stood still as I walked off. I walked through the woods sitting at the creek near Goku's house. I heard them laughing while they all laughed outside.

I heard Bulma "Who's that?" I turned watching everyone's turn at me. I thought 'They can see me!' I watched Goku come over crushing the snow under each step, weaving through trees. I sat still trying not to cry as he asked who I was.

I got up and ran as fast as I could trying to leave. I couldn't stand having my only friends, the only people I counted on, not know who I am.

I heard Goku call out "Come back!" Vegeta said "Leave the earthling be." Bulma said "But that kid must have ran away. We need to help him." I stopped thinking 'They think I am some little boy!'

Hot tears escaped from my eyes as I closed my fist tight digging my nails into my palms. I kicked the tree which accidently fell over close by the house. I looked over as Goku yelled "Awesome! That was a great kick!" He laughed as everyone else started talking in a group.

I started walking back as I saw Dende. I called out "Hey! Dende! Can I got back now!?" He nodded as Vegeta screamed "Green kid! Lemme see him!" Dende landed as Vegeta said and let them talk to me.

Dende said as we started leaving "This is Krillin he was your best friend...till you guys kind of neglected him. He wished he was never born and I took him hoping to see something wrong.

18 ran up hugging me she wispered "Don't go, I remember. I cried telling you not to from the window, but you said you made your desicion. I don't want to see you leave again."

I pulled away and said "I-I just couln't take it. I d-don't want to be hurt again.." I flew up a little as Dende lead me off. I heard Goku and everyone yell "Wait! Krillin!" I closed my eyes as a few tears fell.

I looked down at them. Goku looked confused as Bulma looked sad. I requested "Dende, Can I talk to them.." He replied "Okay. We have all the time in the world."

He smiled shooing me down. I flew down as I told each of them I was going to miss them. Goku bursted "Wasn't I a good friend?" I nodded looking down and said sadly "I felt bad leaving but you died of my fault."

Bulma said "What about me?" I replied " You were, you just never had time for me.. and always bagged on me making me feel less important."

Vegeta said "And me?" I looked up "You made me suffer each day. I would be made smaller than I already am by your insults and remarks." He laughed and Tein spoke up "What about me and Chouza?"

I looked over "You and Chouza, you both were good friends we never talked much though. You were bust in the mountains training with him. Yamcha was okay he was always hitting on girls with Roshi and Olong though."

I jumped into the sky ready to leave. I couldn't watch anymore. I was on the brink of tears as 18 hugged me hardly letting go. I kissed her with what I knew would be the last time I ever see her.

I bid them Good-Bye, as Goku called my name "Krillin!" I looked down from the sky. 18 and Goku both flew up as 18 spoke up "Krillin please, stay. I wouldn't ever neglect you!" Goku yelled "Me neither!" I smiled weakly as I shook my head.

I flew up follwing Dende as I saw the last glimpse of my friends.


	2. Dragon Ball Hunt!

After, Goku watched his unremembered friend leave he went to look for the Dragon Balls and swore to make sure he could brought back. :) AW! ^.^

aha This is not a one shot any more lol a fan named: firelifeblizzard convinced me to make another chapter aha.

...

Goku rose early before Chi-Chi woke up. He got on his Gi and grabbed the radar from his drawer which he snatched from Bulma while she was with Vegeta. He stopped when Gohan yawned and groggy from sleep said "Dad? What are you doing this earl-" Goku hushed Gohan sending him to bed.

He walked out shutting the door careful not wake Chi-Chi. She would pitch a fit. He clicked the button and the glowing dots showed him around the world.

The First Ball ~ Three Star:

He flew over the terrain of the mountain side looking for exactly where the signal came from. He landed about a few feet from the signal finding a huge cavern. He ducked and looked around. He saw a glint of light picking up a small topaz gem.

He threw it back searching for the Dragon Ball he promised to find. He dug around his pocket dropping the radar down the deep hole. He screamed "Oh here it i-..AGH! No!" He dived in looking for the beeping radar in the cave with the dark blinding him.

He touched a small creature was a bat. He saw the tiny red beating eyes from around the cave open and lock on him. He paused grabbing the radar and zooming out. The bats flew out, but didn't go into the sunlight which Goku danced around in at his victory.

He looked outside finding it right against the wall of the cavern. He sweat dropped saying "You've gotta be kidding me! It was right here?! Ahaha. Oh, well got it now!" He smiled ear to ear running to a bag in front of the cave.

He flew putting it into a bag exclaiming "Yes! The Three Ball! The First One I Found!"

The Second Ball ~ Six Star Ball:

He left from the cavern finding Tien and Chouza. He yelled out "Hey! Guys!" They looked around confused till Goku screamed "Up Here!" Their attention went directly to the sky. Seeing Goku they waved and yelled asking "What are you doing out here?!"

Goku landed replying "I was looking for the Dragon Balls. I promised myself I would bring back, uhh, oh Krillin." Chouza laughed "Aha, you can't even remember his name." Tien laughed and inquired "Oh can we help? You know I like a good Dragon Ball hunt!"

Goku smiled a big Son smile and said "Yeah of course! Oh, guys I don't have another radar.." Tien said "That's fine. We can help you gather from one radar."

Goku said "I think it might be harder to share one.." Tien said "True, true." Agreeing with him.

Chouza said "I wanna train anyways." Trying to lift spirit. Tien smiled patting his head "Sure! Let's go train." Tien and Chouza exclaimed "BYE GOKU!"

Goku flew off for the next one. He landed in zoo seeing a bunch of monkeys playing with it. He ran over pushing past people. He decided to fly over when he couldn't get around them.

He land in front of the bars as people shouted and screamed running. He bent the bars grabbing the Dragon Ball and putting them back.

He smiled and began to walk as a monkey took the radar. Goku turned he frowned and faced the monkey. He said "Aw, Come on I really need that." He pulled out his tail that Bulma helped him grow back.

The monkeys yanked on it and he grabbed it with his tail pulling it out and shouted "NIMBUS!" Nimbus flew down as he landed on the cloud.

He said "ALL RIGHT! THE SIX STAR!" He pulled out the bag putting it in and zipping it shut. He exclaimed "Yeah! Let's go Nimbus!"

Nimbus zoomed off as Goku directed him over the ocean. He said "Oh! Roshi's House!" He dropped down running up to his window. He yelled "Roshi!" He came out "Goku! What'd ya doin' here?!"

Goku smiled and said "Oh! A Dragon Ball was near here and I dropped by real fast. I gotta go." Roshi said "Whatcha wishin' for this time?

Goku shouted "Oh a guy named Krillin wished he was never born he was my best friend and he lived with you! Crazy right! He was tired of everything and just thought he was useless and wished he was never born and saw we were fine and left! So I promised I would bring him back even if I died in his place."

Goku had a huge grin on his face, Roshi knew Goku was a very great guy, but dying so someone won't feel bad. That's very amazing!

Roshi smiled laughing "I knew you're good, but death for someone's feelings?" Goku smiled dimmed "But he wished he wasn't born.. that's horrible! I promised I would be a better friend! Even in death...Aha." He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Roshi said "Okay, your choice. I hope you are successful." He smiled and bid Goku a farewell getting back to his episode just as it ended. He sighed wondering what to do now. (HINT HINT: Krillin never gave him magazines xD)

Goku dived in the water holding his breath. He opened his eyes, but came shooting out of the water. He screamed "OW!" Roshi came out "What's Wrong?!" Goku screamed "OW! My eyes! SEA WATER!" Roshi fell over laughing.

Goku wiped his eyes, and dived in, now wearing goggles. He swam down looking for anything shiny. He grabbed at least twenty fish before seeing the Dragon Ball. He swam up fast catching air and going back down.

He looked seeing the Dragon Ball moved. He came up asking "Roshi? Why is the Ball moving?" He replied "The water current." He said "Oh!" and dived down grabbing at it having it move further.

He garbbed it coming up and screamed "OH YEAH!" Roshi smiled watching him swim around. He pulled his Gi back on and called out "NIMBUS!" Nimbus swooped down as he jumped on. He remembered "Oh! Yamcha wanted me to drop these off about a week ago!" He pulled out a small wrapped box.

Roshi opened it finding posters of Bulma in bunny suit's, Chi-Chi in the shower and 18 in bathing suit's. The pictures of Bulma, 18 and Chi-Chi showering and the magazines of playboy bunnies.

Roshi had a huge smile on his face as he looked through them.

Goku smiled flying off with the Dragon Ball being placed in the bag.

The Thrid Ball ~ The Four Star:

Goku screamed "Oh it's right.. here!" He dropped down on top of a building and found it stuck in a pipe. He reached in as the heat burned him. He retrieved his hand "OW!OW!"

He out some ki around his hand and cut the pipe grabbing the Dargon Ball. He screamed "Yeah! My Grandpa's Ball! The Four Star!" He jumped on to a waiting Nimbus.

He dropped the bag. He screamed "Oh No!" He dived down grabbing the bag spilling the three he had. He grabbed to quickly and watched the other roll away into a sewer grate.

He jumped off opening it and said "HERE WE GO!" He jumped in searching for the Ball. Bulma passed the grate hearing Goku "Nope. AGH! EWW! Oh! There it is!" He dived under grabbing it as Bulma watched Goku bring up a shiny Dragon Ball.

She smiled "Goku! What are you doing?!" He screamed "I am wishing back..uhh, That bald guy!" Bulma yelled back "Krillin?!" He shouted "YES HIM!" Bulma laughed "Get out of there! That's gross!" Bulma paused "How'd you get a radar?" He laughed nervously "Ahaha, f-funny thing I borrowed it for today.."

He flew out "Ew, I stink.. I am gonna go home and shower. I will see ya tomorrow for the wish." He smiled blasting off.

Bulma laughed "Bye! Goku! See Ya!"

...

Done :) What'd ya think?! lol Reveiw? please


	3. The Other Dragon Balls The Ending

Goku walked in with Chi-Chi ranting at Gohan, who is half asleep on the table, about where I am. I walked over sneaking into the bathroom as Chi-Chi screamed "Goku! Get out! Where were you at?!" Goku poked his head out saying "Oh, Uh. I was out looking for the Dragon Balls."

Chi-Chi spoke in a stern tone "Goku, now, out from behind the door." She looked really mad so Goku listened stepping out. Chi-Chi screamed "SHOWER NOW!" Goku walked in stripping off and stepping into the shower.

Goku walked out asking Chi-Chi "Better?" Chi-Chi smiled and handed Goku some clothes. He said "Why pajama's?" She replied "Were going to bed." Goku shook head saying "I can't I have to find the Dragon Balls."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and replied stubbornly "Fine, at least eat." Goku sat down stuffing the food into his face. He pulled on his gi and sat down slipping on his boots. He walked out shouting "See ya later Chi-Chi!"

The Fourth Ball ~ The Five Star Ball:

Gohan ran out smiling "Dad! Wait!" He turned back "Oh, Gohan. Yes?" He looked up and yelled out "Dad! Can I come?!" Goku turned and thought "Hm, Sure!" Gohan ripped off his outer clothes and was left in his purple gi on and flew after his dad.

Gohan flew high and in loops feeling the pine forest smell wrap around him. Goku smelt it too, and he followed Gohan's loops. They laughed as he pulled out the radar. He looked down they weren't so far. They dropped down dodging pine tree branches on the way down.

They landed on the grassy hill. They looked as the wind blew around them. Gohan ran over toward a lake. He yelled "Hey! Dad look!" Goku jogged over pecking around Gohan. Gohan grabbed his shirt flipping him in surprise. Goku said "Aha, I don't think, SO!" He grabbed Gohan pulling him in.

Gohan and Goku laughed throwing water at each other. Gohan hit his head on some rock. He shouted "Ow!" Goku swam over and said "Oh you hit your head on this." He patted a big rock with his eyes closed laughing.

Gohan said "Dad! It has a Dragon Ball on it!" Gohan picked up the Dragon Ball putting it in their small bag.

They picked the bag up going to look for the other three.

The Fifth Ball ~ The Seven Star Ball:

Goku repeated "The Three Star Ball, The Four Star Ball, The Six Star Ball and The one we just found! Which is that?"

Gohan looked counting "The Five Star Ball." Goku smiled "Right The, Three, Four, Six and Five Star Balls!"

Goku said amazed "The next one is by our house!" Goku turned flying back home.

He landed as Chi-Chi ran out "Are you finished yet?" Goku and Gohan both shook their heads looking for the next ball.

Gohan yelled out "Got It!" He brought out a small circular stone as Goku pulled out the Seven Star Ball and said "Oh Never Mind about mine."

He threw it back into the stream as Gohan screamed "Dad! Mine wasn't right! You had it!" Goku's eyes widened as He exclaimed "WHAT?!" Gohan nodded furiously jumping into the water. Chi-Chi tried to stop him yelling "You'll catch a cold Gohan!"

Goku said "Chi-Chi let him go." Chi-Chi let go as Gohan dived in. He came up for breath and going under seeing small fish and lots of rocks. He went up again and went after the fast moving Dragon Ball.

He went over the water fall, and came up holding the Dragon Ball. He sneezed and then yelled out "Dad I got it!" Goku flew down and said "NICE!" He wrapped the frozen Gohan in a towel.

He yelled flying off "I only need three more I promise I will be back, beside the last two Dragon Balls are right beside each other!" Chi-Chi yelled "Ok! See you at nine the latest! Good luck!"

Goku flew off with his bag of five Dragon Balls going for the next. :)

The Sixth and Seventh Balls ~ The One and Two Star Balls:

I rode on Nimbus over Bulma's house. Goku sat up smiling and dropped down on Bulma's lawn.

He ran up knocking "Bulma!" She smiled and asked "Goku? What are you doing?" Goku smiled explaining while looking "You have two Dragon Balls somewhere." Bulma said "I know one's in my room, but the other-" Goku grabbed Bulma "It's in your room! Show me! I need it!"

Bulma walked in making sure not to disturb the sleeping prince on her bed. She picked it up and gave it to him as Goku shouted "Thanks Bulma!"

Vegeta sat up groggy and walked out "Who is yelling?!" Goku gave a big apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his head trying to explain about bringing Krillin back.

Vegeta said "Your bringing him back?! But didn't he leave because, well he wanted to. You'd make him do all that for nothing. He had reason he didn't want to be alive."

Goku thought and said "But I think that's horrible! Vegeta nothing you can do will stop me." He walked out going into Bulma's Lab.

He doors slid open as he looked into drawers and under things. He saw it glint behind a huge box. He picked it up and reached under grabbing it and tripped. He fell over being crushed by the huge box.

He sat up putting it back grabbing the bag and running outside.

The sky turned dark as Goku brought the Dragon forth as each Z fighter began to show up.

Goku shouted "I want to wish…uh…" Chouza shouted fake coughing "Krillin!" and fake coughed again. Goku said "Yeah! I want to wish Krillin was born!"

Shenron replied "You Know Goku You Will Be Sent To Other World." Goku nodded and said "I don't think he should have made that wish! I want him back!"

Shenron nodded and exclaimed "Your Wish Is Granted!" He flew into the dark clouds and back to the Dragon Balls as Goku disappeared.

Chi-Chi sank as she showed up watching Goku leave. She cried as a blinding light came.

… ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ … ^ …

It was brought to the point where Krillin had the Dragon Balls gathered but had not called the Dragon yet.

I sank on his knees remembering that I had done this already.

18 ran out and hugged me screaming for me not to do it. I got up telling her I wasn't going to. She looked at me confused and said softly "I thought you planned on this forever?

I shook my head saying "I already did, once. Everyone was alive and happy. I think someone wished me back…" I sighed and looked at 18 who was sitting beside me watching ocean roll up to our knees and back.

I remembered the kiss from when I left. I thought 'I least I get to keep her.' I started thinking to myself." I thought 'At least I have someone here with me at times no matter how much I want to give up. Every time I see her she makes me fall in love all over again.'

I looked at the shimmering sea that was had the setting sun reflect off. I looked over at 18 who was already staring at me. She said "When you look at me you- Wait, you're in love with me?" I guess I mumbled what I was thinking…

I blushed and answered "Yes." I smiled as we sat down on the beach. I finally found my reason to stay as she rested her head on my shoulder.


End file.
